


這對每個人來說都好奇怪

by reflux



Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, sburb AU, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflux/pseuds/reflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam的魔王跟他想的完全不同。</p>
            </blockquote>





	這對每個人來說都好奇怪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Weird For Everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737012) by [fightlikeagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightlikeagirl/pseuds/fightlikeagirl). 



當Sam到達宮殿最底層時，身上已滿是瘀青跟血跡，他的衣褲焦黑。他到此所花費的時間比Ruby當初預計的還要多，每解開一個複雜的謎題然後破除另一道封印，都讓他更接近他的魔王。他想知道目前她在何處；他們大約在第五十道封印時就失去聯繫，他希望她一切安好。雖然就他所知，精靈是不會死亡的，但他還是忍不住擔心。

他最後一次跟Dean說話也是在好幾個禮拜前了。Dean不喜歡他的計畫，擔心他走錯了路，後來當Sam開始跟無限環帶的神祇交談時，Dean就離他而去。從那時起就只剩下他跟Ruby，而現在——現在他孤身一人。

他覺得這沒什麼關係。獨處。他很孤單，有時候會想念有人陪著他的感覺，告訴他接下來該做什麼，但現在這樣也沒關係。他也很堅強，他一個人也可以很堅強。

強的足以靠自己打敗他的魔王。他緩步靠近王座廳的門，手指延著門上雕刻的金色華麗紋路拂過。指尖傳來冰冷的觸感，而且這些花紋摸起來彷彿有生命似的。他緊張地握著劍柄，心跳得很快。他的手指在顫抖。

門很沈重，但他很強壯，然後他拉開門。大廳純淨潔白，明亮耀眼，光從每個表面上反射而來，他得將手臂擋在眼前。

大廳正中央有個形體，翹著腿坐在王位上。他身上的穿著也是白色，對Sam來說他很刺眼，但他卻無法轉移視線。

「Lucifer。」他低語，然後那個形體彷彿被喚醒了。他完全、完全跟Sam預期的不一樣，不是個詭異恐怖的怪物，沒有漆黑又油膩光滑的觸手，也沒有令人懼怕的彎角，或駭人的巨大翅膀。他看起來就像個人，金髮，高挑且優雅，穿著剪裁精緻的白色西裝。

Lucifer——他的 _魔王_ ——將腿伸直然後站起身，微笑著。他真是——天啊，他如同輻射一般散發著能量，像個核子反應爐被放進一具過小的身軀裡，彷彿有氫原子不斷地在他的皮膚底下熔合，他有種令人無法忽視的光芒。

「Sam。」Lucifer開口，而Sam所能做的只是努力站穩，不讓自己在他面前跪下。他從未有過這種感受，從未感受到這種想要跪下膜拜某人的渴望。他緊抓著他的劍，想起了他來此的目的。

「我已經等了你一段非常漫長的時間，Sam。」Lucifer說，走下王座緩步靠近Sam。「漫長的你無法想像。而你現在就在這裡。」

他那欣喜的樣子令Sam緊繃起來，令他想要後退，然後轉身跑向大門，但他彷彿腳底生根似的被定在原地。Lucifer走向前，直到他們能感覺到彼此呼出的氣息，然後他舉起手溫柔地捧著Sam的臉。「你就在這裡。」

他的嘴巴發乾而且他的舌頭像是被黏在上顎一樣。這不是——這不是他所預期的。

「我是為了殺死你而來，」他的聲音嘶啞，Lucifer饒富興味地哼了一聲。

「他們是這麼告訴你的？」他說，他的拇指撫過Sam的頰骨，帶著一種過於親密的感覺。

「住手。」Sam輕聲說。Lucifer的聲音溫柔平和且如蜜一般甜，他的撫觸令他放鬆，這一切都不對勁，都不合常理。事情不應該是這樣子的，他應該要抽出他的劍然後刺穿Lucifer，得到他的獎賞。然而他的雙手只是無用地垂在身旁，而且他無法移動分毫。他無法理解正在發生的一切。「Ruby——Ruby說——我必須殺了你。這是我應該要 _做_ 的。」他閉上眼，無法繼續面對Lucifer那冰冷銳利的目光。

「Ruby。」Lucifer說。「你的精靈。當然了。但恐怕這件事並不會發生。」他的手滑到Sam的腦後，撫過他的頭髮，手指纏繞著他的短捲髮。

Sam的氣息紊亂。「那——什麼會...?」

Lucifer深吸一口氣，然後當他開口時，他聽起來非常驕傲。「你讓我自由了，Sam。你解除了把我困在這裡的封印並給了我自由。」

「不。」Sam說，感覺一切都那麼遙遠。「不，不是這樣的。我必須跟你決鬥。」

「跟我決鬥？」Lucifer的聲音充滿愛意。「噢不，完全不是。現在，你加入我。」

「加入你？」

「當然。我們會攜手征服一切，然後一起統治。」

這滿合理的，以某種扭曲的方式。所有他在石板上找到的模糊破碎的預言，以及他的同伴們瘋狂的囈語——他們都暗示他遺漏了某件重要的事物。就算是這樣。還是有說不通的地方。

「Dean。」他說，然後Lucifer第一次皺眉。

「你的哥哥，」他嘆息。「好吧。他也有他自己的魔王，不是嗎？我的哥哥，Michael。他們會成為我們的阻礙，我確定，然後傾盡一切來毀滅我們。但你是特別的，Sam。你是如此強大。你我兩人一起，我毫不懷疑我們會贏得勝利。而你會君臨天下，就像你命中注定的一樣。」

「命中注定？」Sam問。

Lucifer點頭，一抹燦爛的微笑令他容光煥發。「這一直是你的命運。你總是覺得格格不入，不是嗎？彷彿你是為了更好的事物而生。我就是那更好的事物，Sam。我們一直等待著彼此，在這麼漫長的時間裡，而現在你就在這裡。現在你給了我自由。」他抬起左手帶著佔有欲地放在Sam的肩上。

「但你應該——你應該要是個怪物。」Sam說。「這就是為什麼你會在這裡。這就是為什麼你被關起來，也是我為什麼必須擊敗你的原因。」

Lucifer開口，聲音很輕，帶著憐憫。「故事是這麼說的，不是嗎？但故事總有另一個版本。一個版本說我既殘忍又善變，而我的兄弟把我關在這裡是為了保護我星球上同胞們的安全，讓他們遠離我殘暴的統治。另一個版本則是說我遭受到不公平的對待，被一個兄弟囚禁起來，因為他變得太過傲慢自大，以為自己是正義的化身而不再愛我，而在這麼長的一段歲月裡，我一直在等待著我的騎士來讓我自由。」他看起來很懊惱。「你知道故事都是怎樣的。總是有人得當壞人。」

所有的一切都完全改變，而Sam無法理解。「你是在告訴我說你不是壞人？」

「“壞人”。」Lucifer扮了個鬼臉。「事情並非都是這麼非黑即白的。故事情節需要我被當成壞人且被囚禁，所以我就在這裡。是因為故事需要，不是因為我做了什麼應當受到如此對待的事。我是個命運輪迴下的受害者，就跟你一樣。但事情不一定要變成這樣，Sam。我們可以糾正這些不公義，把我們的控制權奪回來。」

他拉起Sam的手，將它放在他的劍柄尖端，那是一把閃亮耀眼的白劍，就像他的西裝一般純淨潔白。「你感覺得到嗎？」

而且——是的，他感覺得到，他可以感覺到它在他手下嗡嗡震動。「這是為什麼？」

「因為你是我的。」Lucifer說。「我的冠軍鬥士；我的毀滅騎士。說你願為我而戰，它就是你的了。」

「如果我不呢？」

Lucifer皺起眉頭。「為何不？」

Sam閉上眼，記起他這一段時間都為何而戰。記起他最初的想法，一旦他打敗了他的魔王——Dean就會回到他身邊。「Dean。你說他會成為我們的阻礙。」

「毫無疑問地，他現在跟Michael在一起，加入他那一方。他們會試著阻止我們，嫉妒我們的力量，自以為是正義的代表。我們會和他們交戰，而且我們會贏。同心協力，我們會 _贏_ 。」他冰涼的手指描繪著Sam的頸部線條。「說願意，Sam。」

他聽起來極度自信，彷彿他非常有信心Sam會同意。而這令Sam感到心煩。

「我不會。」他說，把手從Lucifer的掌中抽出。

Lucifer看起來很意外。「你說什麼？」

「我不會。」Sam再說一次。「我不能這麼對Dean。」

「Dean已經對你這麼做了。」Lucifer爭論。「他和Michael——」

「他還沒。」Sam靜靜地說。「我信任他。」

「但他不信任你，對吧？或許他正在做他認為唯一能阻止你的事。」

Sam搖頭。「不，我不這麼想。」

「Sam。」Lucifer說，聽起來很無奈。

「我不是在跟你討論，我是在告訴你。」Sam說。「你不能擁有我。我不會說願意。」

Lucifer吸了一口氣，閉上眼然後吐氣，退了幾步。「非常好。」他說。「如果這就是你想要的話。」他拔劍，看起來對此感到極度遺憾。「我們將為此決鬥。你贏的話，就殺死我，拿走你的獎賞。如果我贏，你成為我的冠軍鬥士。」

Sam感覺他的心彷彿提到了嗓子眼。但畢竟他就是為此而來的。「好吧。」他說，聲音聽起來毫無感情，他用顫抖的手指抽出刀刃。

Lucifer首先進攻，成為攻擊的一方，他的劍以一種非人類的力道砍下，Sam只能勉強擋開。而他還來不及站穩，劍尖又朝他襲來，隨後是連續的快速短刺讓Sam阻擋時只能粗重喘息。

「非常好，Sam！」他說，聲音輕快愉悅。「你有當劍客的天賦。」

他的讚美令Sam憤怒，他低身閃避Lucifer的接下來的攻擊，朝他的心臟刺去，試圖逼他轉攻為守。Lucifer輕易地還擊，稍微使力就擋下了Sam的進攻，揮舞著他的劍彷彿它沒有重量。

這幾乎像支舞蹈，比他對低等惡魔和食人妖的單方屠殺更加美麗。他想要拋開所有的一切然後沈迷其中，沈迷於Lucifer移動姿態的全然優雅中。他攻擊、格擋，每個動作都帶著如此的從容，他腳所踏的每一個步伐都經過精心計算以符合這支舞蹈的節奏。

Sam突然意識到他的危險處境，對方快速的一擊猛刺令他閃避不及，手臂上多了一道深長的傷口，襯衫袖子上也添了一道刀痕。

「任何時候你都可以投降，Sam。」Lucifer提醒他，Sam搖著他的頭，想甩掉痛苦，然後抬起他的手臂阻擋下一次猛擊。

他開始感到疲累；他可以感覺到四肢傳來從骨骼深處漫延而出的疼痛，汗水如雨般順著他的臉流下。Lucifer看起來似乎不受影響，依然如此從容不迫，輕鬆寫意地調動Sam。他越來越擔心他可能無法在這場決鬥中獲勝。

他再次揮劍朝Lucifer砍去，成功地在Lucifer身側留下一道傷口，但只是淺淺一痕。作為反擊，Lucifer在他臉頰上劃出一個創口，他腿上也多了一道割傷。他擔心Lucifer只是在玩弄他，想在Sam面前賣弄一番然後才給他致命一擊。Lucifer的動作毫無破綻，帶著謹慎控制的力量，而Sam意識到他是這支舞蹈的主導者，逼Sam節節敗退然後調動他到任何Lucifer想要他在的位置，直到——

Sam絆倒，他的背重摔在王座上，整個人跌坐進去。Lucifer的劍抵著他的咽喉，他的臉上全是對勝利的渴望，Sam感到一股強烈的失落。他——他輸了。就這樣。他就是 _輸了_ 。

「你付出了英勇的努力。」Lucifer說，聲音裡滿是同情。「但到最後，勝利是我的。」他停頓。「你跟王位很搭。我會確保你最後坐於其上的。」

Sam感覺到他的劍從他麻木的手指中滑落，掉到地上鏗鏘作響。到最後。他緊咬著唇，看著Lucifer舔著他的嘴唇，視線低垂凝視著Sam的嘴。而這時Sam有了個主意。

他伸出手，平穩冷靜沒有絲毫顫抖，緊緊攥著Lucifer的白色外套（已經不再潔白，上面濺滿鮮血）。無視Lucifer的氣息和抵著自身喉嚨的劍刃，將他拉得更靠近。

「Sam。」Lucifer低語，他們的嘴唇幾乎相碰。他的氣息冰涼，而且他非常靠近。

Sam靠上前吻他。Lucifer的嘴唇完美地與他的貼合在一起，柔軟且迎合著他，然後他閉上雙眼，讓Lucifer用舌頭撬開他的嘴。而他不在乎他在親吻他的魔王，也不在乎他只有二十二歲且他從未如此吻過任何人，這是絕望的放手一搏，他讓自己沉迷其中然後——

他猛地扯過Lucifer因驚訝而不再緊握的劍，把Lucifer從他身上推開，讓他摔到地上，然後跨坐在他身上，劍尖抵著他的心臟。

Lucifer放聲大笑。Lucifer _放聲大笑。_

「噢，做得好，Sam！」他說，聽起來很驕傲。「這一手玩得真漂亮。非常好，我認輸。」他的舌頭再次滑過嘴唇，一個淫蕩的動作，Sam不知道這是什麼意思。「繼續啊。這就是你來此的目的，不是嗎？」他伸出一根手指撫著劍刃，微微喘息著。「繼續，Sam。」

Sam彷彿凍結在原地。這是正義的道路，這會是Dean想要他做的事。不是嗎？

「不。」他最後說道，連自己都覺得訝異。

「不？」Lucifer說，聲音輕柔。他的手指來回地撫著劍身，鮮血沿著他的指尖流出，在他蒼白的皮膚對比之下顯得更加鮮豔。不可思議。Sam不知為何還是以為他流出的會是純粹的光和能量。

「跟之前一樣的條件。」Sam說，聲音有點顫抖。「只不過對象反過來。你加入我。為我而戰。你幫我們結束這遊戲，而不是征服它。」

Lucifer抬頭看著他，眨著眼似乎在考慮。「這就是你想要的嗎？」

Sam點頭。他的心臟怦怦跳動。

「好吧。」他說，而Sam對他輕易的答應感到驚訝。

「我怎麼知道你不會在我讓你起身的時候反悔？」

Lucifer微笑。「我會遵守我的諾言，Sam。」他的手握住劍刃，毫不在乎手掌被利刃割傷，然後將它從Sam緊握的手中扯出，力道大得驚人。接著他坐起身，有那麼一刻Sam意識到他們有多靠近，令他趕緊慌亂地爬起來遠離他。

Lucifer沒有隨著他站起來，反而換成單腳跪著的姿勢。「你要我怎麼宣誓？」他問。

Sam茫然地盯著他，Lucifer輕笑。「Sam Winchester，」他開口。「我發誓用我的生命保護你，依你所願的服侍你及你的理念。這樣可以嗎？」

「恩。」Sam說。「恩，那很好，我想。呃，你可以起身了。」

Lucifer沒有移動。「你知道嗎？傳統上來說訂定這種契約需要以吻來封緘。」

「噢。」Sam微弱地說。

Lucifer再次舔了舔他的唇，這已經開始算是種犯規行為了。「過來這裡，Sam。」他低語，緊抓著Sam的襯衫然後將他拉近直到Sam彎下腰與他同高。

這一次，他之間的吻沒有之前包含的魯莽或絕望，Sam的手扶著Lucifer的頭，沒有銳利的刀鋒從中阻饒Lucifer將他的雙手滑入Sam的襯衫裡，緊緊抓著他的腰。這吻既和緩又溫柔，像承諾和祈禱合而為一，這是Lucifer宣稱Sam為他所有也是Sam宣稱Lucifer為他所有。這吻既渴望又眷戀，待他們分開時Sam喘著氣，嘴唇鮮紅。

Lucifer對他微笑，眼神深情。「那麼，」他說。「帶路吧，我的騎士。」


End file.
